


A Princess Tale Drawings

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Art, Female Frisk (Undertale), Multi, Princess Frisk, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Here are a bunch of drawings about Princess Frisk's adventure in the Underground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tobyfox owns everything you see here.

Fallen Down


	2. Chapter 2

Your New Best Friend


	3. Chapter 3

  
Saved by The Caretaker of the Ruins


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Ruins


	5. Chapter 5

Dapperblook


	6. Chapter 6

Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie


	7. Chapter 7

You are the future of Humans and Monsters

(This is a Dream)


	8. Chapter 8

Heartache


	9. Chapter 9

Goodbye My Child


	10. Chapter 10

I am the Prince of this worlds future


	11. Chapter 11

How to greet a New Pal


	12. Chapter 12

im sans, sans the skeleton


	13. Chapter 13

THE GREAT PAPYRUS


	14. Chapter 14

IS THAT A HUMAN?


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to Snowdin


	16. Chapter 16

Flirting Bonetousle


	17. Chapter 17

Dating a Cool Skeleton


	18. Chapter 18

At Grillbys


	19. Chapter 19

The Captain of the Royal Guard


	20. Chapter 20

Umbrella with Monster Kid


	21. Chapter 21

RUN FRISK!


	22. Chapter 22

You've fallen down


	23. Chapter 23

Awoken


	24. Chapter 24

Mad Dummy


	25. Chapter 25

Lie on the ground and feel like garbage


	26. Chapter 26

hOI


	27. Chapter 27

Spear of Justice


	28. Chapter 28

Saving Undyne


	29. Chapter 29

Cooking with Undyne


	30. Chapter 30

Meeting Dr. Alphys


	31. Chapter 31

Meeting Mettaton


	32. Chapter 32

Cooking with Mettaton


	33. Chapter 33

Royal Guard Love


	34. Chapter 34

MTT News


	35. Chapter 35

Spider Dance


	36. Chapter 36

Oh! One True Love~


	37. Chapter 37

Death by Glamour


	38. Chapter 38

Date with Alphys


	39. Chapter 39

Dead where you stand


	40. Chapter 40

Amalgamates in the Secret Lab


	41. Chapter 41

Tale of the Prince of the Underground


	42. Chapter 42

You will be judged


	43. Chapter 43

Meeting the King of Monsters


	44. Chapter 44

Bergentruckung


	45. Chapter 45

Interrupting the fight

(Yes I know I forgot Toriel's horns)


	46. Chapter 46

Everyones Here


	47. Chapter 47

Its a game


	48. Chapter 48

We believe in you


	49. Chapter 49

Hopes and Dreams


	50. Chapter 50

Save the World


	51. Chapter 51

JUST LET ME WIN!!!!


	52. Chapter 52

I don't want to let go


	53. Chapter 53

Reunited with the Surface (THE END)

At last, my drawings of my AU of Undertale has come to an end. But Frisk’s story as well as her friends, their story is not done. As soon as Deltarune is complete, expect to see more of our little Princess going on more peaceful adventures.

If there are any other moments in Undertale that I forget to do, then let know in the comments.  
Also, let me know what your favorite part was.  
BTW there will be NO GENOCIDE RUN!!   
Thanks for enjoying my drawings, it was a blast to do.


	54. Extra

After leaving the Underground, the monsters run into a group of guards that are about to attack when Frisk gets in the way, demanding that they don’t harm them.   
To everyone’s surprise, the guards bow down to the girl and exclaim that she is alive. The monsters are confused until one of the guards says that the girl in front of them just to happens to be the youngest daughter of the Kingdom of the surface of Ebott; “Princess Fransia”  
This whole time, she was a princess.  
Her father at first is largely against the monsters return to the surface, until Frisk explains everything that happened in the Underground. As strict as the king is, he knows that Frisk is not a liar. So he agrees to let the monsters stay on the surface, under a few conditions.  
1\. The monsters use the forest of ebott to build their village.  
2\. Serve and work with the kingdom.  
3\. When Frisk is at the right age, she is to help rule it.


End file.
